Love & The Crown
by RZQ
Summary: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who would answer true love's call?" The responsibility of The Crown has fallen upon Snow White. The only thing left to sort out is her distracted and confused heart. Love Triangle: William and The Huntsman.


**Hello There! This is my first Snow White Fic because i'm such a huge fan of the movie. Here's my own take on what happens after Snow becomes Queen. Hope you enjoy..**

**Chapter 1**

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who would answer true love's call?" Snow White asked. The room was dark and musty. Pieces of broken glass lay scattered at her feet. Even months after Ravenna's body had been removed from here, Snow White could still feel a malevolent aura envelope the entire room. No one had been inside since the fateful day she had killed Ravenna. She could still see her stepmother's twisted face as she had clenched her chest and given up her life to be consumed by the dark magic which had been the source of her power for generations. She shook her head and banished the image from within her mind. It was her first visit to this mirror after seven months. She knew what she had to do when she had awoken from her recurrent dream drenched in beads of perspiration. Slowly she had armed herself with a thick dark cloak and stealthily climbed up to the forbidden floor of the Palace to seek answers from the mirror.

The shimmering gold statue lunged forward from within the mirror. Even in the dark Snow White could see the magical being transform itself from a mirror into a statue a foot taller than she was. She stepped back and clenched her robe tightly.

"My Queen! The fairness of your heart has produced beauty in the land. Your true love is revealed within the beauty of your heart. You have called and true love has answered." The statue said. Snow White had never been more confused in her life. She stood her ground. "I, I want to know his name!" She almost barked. "His name rests in your heart." Came the reply. After seven months, was this all this magical mirror had to show?

Defeated she turned around and walked silently back to her chambers.

"My Queen, what troubles you this fine morning?" Brigitte, her chief lady-in-waiting asked as two maids crafted braids into Snow White's thick black hair, within her dressing chamber. The young queen didn't reply. She had a faraway look in her eyes. She was preparing for a meeting with the town's councilmen presided over by Duke Hammond. She knew she didn't have it in her to see anyone today but as the new Queen of Tabor she had to.

She skipped breakfast and wouldn't read the morning paper either. This greatly troubled Brigitte and she immediately reported the matter to William, the Duke's son and Queen Snow's childhood friend as soon as he arrived the Palace with his father that morning in preparation for the meeting. The queen was fond of him and seemed to confide in him during those long council meetings Snow knew she would rather be absent at.

In fact it was William who had made the burden of the crown a little easier for her while his father had overseen the more arduous tasks of politics, finance, industry and rule of law.

"My Queen, are you alright?" William asked. Snow white didn't look too good this morning. She looked pale, a confirmation of Brigitte's words.

"I'm fine William. I just have a lot on my mind." She told him, using all her might to manage a smile.

"Well could it be the meeting? I'll just tell father you need your rest this morning. The councilmen will all understand. It's been nothing but meetings, planning and delegating since you became Queen. Surely you need to rest at some point." He told her.

The two were in the Royal private living hall where she received only her most important guests. It was in this room she had spent hours with William talking, strategizing and planning shortly after she had been crowned queen.

William looked at her closely. She was uncomfortable the way he was looking at her because she knew he could tell what was on her mind.

"It's him isn't it?" He asked. Snow White immediately looked around the room to ensure no one had heard William's last words.

"I told you we are never to speak about him here in the Palace. Or the errand I sent him on." She said, whispering.

"Well if he is the one that's been troubling your mind then you should know that he has returned. Surprisingly I was the one he came to see first when he set foot back in Tabor. He arrived just last night. He wanted to know if it was safe to meet with you in the Palace. He knows father doesn't trust him too much. He feels very insecure that a former drunk and mercenary would be one of the Queen's highest generals." William said.

Snow White's heart leapt for joy. Eric was back. Her huntsman was back to Tabor safe and sound. She kept her face neutral and indifferent though. She didn't want William to know about the confused feelings she had begun to develop for Eric in her heart.


End file.
